Cravings Come In Different Varieties LEMON!
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: MelloXSayu/This is the LEMON CHAPTER for Cravings Come In Different Varieties./LEMON!/REVIEW!/Have to read Cravings Come In Different Varities for it to make more of sense/READ!/M/MelloXSayu


**A/N: The Cravings Come In Different Varieties LEMON! I Put this here because some people who Pmed me for the lemon weren't allowed to PM or they didn't have a account, so to save troubles, I'm putting the lemon here. **

**ENJOY!**

**!WARNING! **

**LEMON UP AHEAD!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . **

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. . **

**. **

LEMON TIME! ENJOY!

Sayu whimpered. She was going to give up her innocence to a man she was probably never going to see ever again. She wrapped her hands around the leather-clad man's neck and deepened the kiss. Sayu wanted to enjoy it while she could. Mello He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. She quickly granted it letting him explore the cavern of her mouth with his tongue. She bit his lip as he pulled away for much needed air.

Sayu straddled him, feeling a burning in the pit of her stomache that ached for him. She wanted him and she could tell he wanted her from the growing bulge in his pants.

"You want me?" Mello purred,teasing. "Tell me how much you want me..."

Her body arched towards his hand. "So bad I can taste it…that it hurts." She hissed.

Mello smirked.

Mello grinned, finally stopping between her legs, sliding a hand up both of her limbs, pausing at her hips and then pushing her tattered clothing up to press kisses down her lower belly.

She arched back, her eyes closing the second his hands touched her. "Oh god" Her muscles twitched beneath his lips as she lay there, writhing and gasping.

He smirked again, before moving his hands down to spread her legs and kissing down the juncture of her hips.

Mello continued to slide his hands up and down the insides of her thighs as he sucked and licked, watching her expression as much as he could from his vantage point. Her hips rose, pushing at him wanting more. Sayu felt like her sanity was slowly slipping away, her mind becoming numb as every nerve in her body became charged by the electrical current he was causing to run through her. She moaned his name, her teeth digging into her lower lip.

When she pushed, he pulled back, slowing down, teasing more as he paused fully to look up at her.

She looked at him as he stopped for a moment, her eyes staring him down saying, begging him to continue because at the moment she couldn't exactly think straight enough to form words. Her body was trembling, her legs shifting against his body as she kept remembering to tell herself to breathe. He grinned broadly at her, pushing her knees up over his shoulders as he guided his hips against hers and pushed in with a low groan of pleasure.

She almost lost it then as he pushed inside of her, her legs tensing over his shoulders as she arched up and off the bed into him. She cried out as her body began to move, her hips trying desperately to get him deeper, as deep as possible.

Mello started off a fast and deep rhythm,turning his head to kiss her leg. Her breathes were coming out in nothing but cries of passion and pleasure as she moved with him. In this position she had no power, she was under his command and that only fuelled her body race closer to that edge they were both chasing.

Mello closed his eyes to keep his concentration steady; he knew if he opened them and looked at her that he'd be swept away, by those gorgeous feminine eyes of hers,maybe even come too soon, and he couldn't risk that, not now. She found herself watching, his level of concentration maddening. She pushed up with her hips as best she could, making him go just a little deeper almost to her end. She shuddered and twisted beneath him, her hands smoothing up his arms now, her nails dragging across his skin.

"Yes..." he groaned, growling almost, pushing faster and deeper, deep as he could go and it still was not enough.

She was growing tight, so painfully tight. She knew she was getting very close and fast and her hands reached up and moved across his face, her fingers finally threading into his blonde hair. "Look at me," she ordered him, "I want you to watch me as you make me lose control." She moaned, her voice oddly sure and steady as she gripped his hair tighter and then slowly let go, her hands smoothing down to his arms again, her nails pressing into his muscles.

His eyes opened at that; how could he resist? He watched her, panting harshly, as he continued to move in her, body desperate. The weight and heat of his eyes made her own lock onto them just as her will exploded and her body tightened around him, his name ripping from her mouth and lips in a scream. She lost the fight to not throwing her head back as she rode the intense sensation out, her eyes rolling back as she cried his name until she had no choice but to breathe or pass out.

A shuddering gasp and he was coming too, unable to stop it as her body clenched and thrashed around him; he moaned her name, calling it over and over as he sank down into her, wobbling, letting her legs slide off.

-END-

**A/N: Yes, now you see exactly why I removed this from the story x3**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,

vous savez que vous m'aimez,

You know you love me,

Kimmi

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
